Petra Lane
Petra Lane is a Human later turned Vampire and one of the main protagonists of the 2015 American comedy horror film Freaks of Nature, portrayed by Mackenzie Davis who also starred in the role in Marietta from the 2017 film Blade Runner 2049 and Terminator: Dark Fate 2019 as Grace. History Social outcast Petra is transformed into a vampire after being bitten by Milan, the high school's playboy vampire, while they are making out. Following Petra’s transformation into a vampire, Dag and Lorelei hide in a house which is raided by a group of vampires and Lorelei is turned into a vampire by Petra. Dag, Ned Moseley, and Petra join together and hide in Stuart Miller's basement, but Petra and Ned are overcome by hunger and eat Stuart and his mother. The aliens are able to determine their location, causing them to seek cover at the high school. Petra and Dag become trapped and make out, but he flinches and Petra accuses him of being afraid of her. Later, Dag, Petra, and Ned are captured by the aliens. They are placed with other captured residents in a warehouse, with force fields segregating the humans, vampires and zombies. Dag, Ned, and Petra convince everyone to band together to fight the aliens. At Rick Wilson's meat factory, the chemical "Tetrafluoraxipan" is used to transform horse cartilage into a meat-like substance. The aliens submerge in the chemical and combine to grow into a single large alien. It begins to make a speech, but the town's irritated residents interrupt, enraging it. The alien fights the town's residents who determine that the alien's weakness is ammonia. Meanwhile, Milan corners Petra and attempts to kill her. He is stopped by Dag, who turns to werewolf. After a short brawl, Milan is accidentally killed when he lands on a wooden slab, which impales him. As the outclassed alien is shrinking back to its mini size, it attempts to escape by spaceship while dropping a bomb to destroy the town. Ned and Dag are able to hit the bomb with a plank, returning it to the spaceship which explodes, destroying the alien menace. Everything returns to normal for the town, and it is discovered that Lorelei is alive. However, Dag chooses to be with Petra. Powers & Abilities Power Granting: Like all vampires, Petra has the ability to turn ordinary human beings into immortals and becomes their sire. This was demonstrated after she bitten Lorelei and was revealed to have become a vampire herself. Vampire Fangs: As a vampire, her teeth acquired the sharper fangs which is powerful enough to bite into the skin and flesh of living subjects. Enhanced Strength: She demonstrated at being strong enough to pull a human towards her while they were holding onto another person’s hand, struck open the locked door of a storm cellar, and punched into a vampire’s body to rip out the inside of the thigh while he was weakened which goes beyond what a normal human can do. Enhanced Durability: She was able to withstand many situations that would kill or at least cripple an average person, like being throw into the dashboard of a car and tossed against cardboard boxes wrapped in plastic on wooden crates by the equal strength of a vampire without sustaining physical injuries. Lane even endured getting smacked towards a generator filled with chemicals by a 90ft intergalactic alien with no harm brought to her. Enhanced Leaping: As the inability of flight, Petra’s agility could jump further feats high as she was able to lunge upstairs towards Lorelei and from out of a boiler with ease. Eternal Life and Healing Factor: Though immortal and being nearly invulnerable, Petra could still bleed from great impact forces and is capable of fully recovering back to good health due to her newfound cellular regeneration. Category:Female Category:Horror Heroes Category:Victims Category:Unwanted Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Vampires Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Healers Category:Undead Category:Damsels Category:Immortals Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Honest Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Provoker Category:Mutated Category:Lethal